Cheaters are liars all the same
by Orange Peel 5
Summary: Liepaw grows up and is shamed, however, missy is a good friend and together they bust a liar. However it won't always easy, once they are warriors, the drama will erupt and the cats suffer mistakes, will Liepaw make the same mistake his mom had? Will he Lie like he is? Will he cheat? Find out as you join the adventure.


**Tell me what you think in the reviews :)**

Wind whirled and Howled, the medicine cat of riverclan trudge through deep snow. The white blanket bristled roughly against her skin, she was frozen and the trek only made her colder. The ground was uneven and soft with snow. with every step she sunk deeper. Under the snow there was some ice she would slip every now and then, but she held her ground and continued on. In her jaws she held a little curled up secret. It had all been an accident, a misunderstanding, but now Littlemoth, a fine Warrior is gone. Tears welled up in Frostleaf size that she couldn't decide whether it was the pain from the loss, or the piercing winds of leaf-bare.

The she-catt continued on. She hadn't realized that ThunderClan was this far away. She probably would have taken a different day rather than today, but it had been Littlemoths last wish for her son to be delivered to his father. and Frostleaf was determined to carry on with her last dying wish.

The long coated Blue she-cat hurdled a stone that border the two Clans. The she-cat ran and ran, her paws ached. The medicine cat tripped and slid on the ice, but she wouldn't stop, not then, not now, she couldn't. The fine young she cat was to carry out little moths dying wish. Finally frostleaf had arrived at ThunderClan, the cats who took her clanmates life. soon it will all be over and she'll wake up from this nightmare. However, her nightmare still left scars on her life. Little moth was gone. Littlemoths' son was gone. All that was left was to deliver him to the cats that took her clan mate. She tumbled down a hill and into ThunderClans hollow.

She looked at how thin the ThunderClan cat were. Even the kits were boney pieces of fluff. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and her sight. Soon everything was clear again, then all eyes were on her. Frostleaf made it, now the truth, or maybe even a lie was unleashed…

"Frostleaf?" The medicine cat apprentice Milkpaw asked. The she-cat popped out from around the corner. in the white she-cats jaws, she held some rather small leaves of Borage.

"Yes, it's me" The Blue she-cat huffed, she was winded from all the running. The blue riverclan cat's throat was dry. From all the running and all the air she had taken in that was brisk and crisp. Although it all hurt, she wasn't about to waste time, she had to rat Sharpdusk out. She had never liked him and now she liked him even less if possible.

"What in starclan is going on?" Sharpdusk yowled, Dovestar the beautiful leader followed closely behind the toms hurried steps. Soon they arrived at the front where everyone was staring. There, Frostleaf could reveal the little secret shed so I fought so bravely for.

"This!" Frostleaf exclaimed as she dropped the kit to the snow, the medicine cat soon dropped to the snow as well, she coddled the kit so the little grey tom would keep warm. Milkpaw also joined the she-cat on the ground. She grabbed the kitten and began to lick it over and over again, to keep heat on its body. The little kitten was all but a smokey grey ball of fluff. Clearly had been born the moon Pryor. But to who? Why hasn't it been mentioned at the Gathering. Was riverclan hiding something from the rest of the Clans?

Minutes passed, the whole clan had their eyes on the little kit, even the queens left their nest to investigate to conundrum. All eyes were fixed on the cats at center, Dovesat hid among the crowd, Frostleaf was up front, her gaze fixed on Sharpdusk.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sharpdusk howled, he unsheathed his claws, scratched at the snow as Frostleaf glare as the tom. Frostleaf eyes were cold and yet had a soft warm glow that traced her hard stare on Sharpdusk.

"Funny you should ask, your my issue now. This tiny ball or fur killed my clanmate, and it's your fault. Littlemoth hadn't wanted to have kits, only a life with a tom she thought loved her." Frostleaf growled, her fur stood on end, bristled at her spine. Sorrow had also crept it's way into the tone. Frostleaf shook her head, her own words had disturbed her own mind. Thunderclan's gaze was fixed on the clearly grieve stricken she-cat. Then all sanity was lost…

"I never… Littemoth?" Sharpdusk failed to word. He blushed, but it was hard to tell if it was at the name or at his failure at grammer. Some growls rise from the crowd however Doverstar hushed the anger with a flick from her tail.

"Yes, Littlemoth, innocent fierce Littlemoth, ring a bell? A warrior clan mate and personal friend to I, she didn't want it to be announced to a crowd bu-" The she-cat was cut off. Her star hardened, and sharpened. Her gaze was fixed sharp like thorn or thistle, sharper than a stalactite. Sad gazes were shared among the crowd, all eyes were on the pathetic Sharpdusk as he tried to defend himself, not even his apprentice was at his side.

"Well look where we are now, your screaming at me and I don't even know why." Sharpdusk yelped. His expression shifted to a face full of fear, then Frostleaf knew she was becoming a threat to him and his status.

"Well one, you're the father, and two it was her wish for you to raise him. You're the only family he has left." Frostleaf mewed over the sharp leaf-bare wind. Some cats gasped at the next statement, however Dovestar had had enough. And then...

"False, Littlemoth has more family, and I never broke the code or had an affair! TAKE HIM BACK OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Sharpdusk screamed and lunged at the she-cat, however a warrior held him back. He struggled, snapped and hissed, but finally Dovestar stepped in.

"No, it's fine, let the kit live in our camp, he did nothing to harm you" Dovestar mewed in her meek little voice, Frostleaf looked very hopeful at the leader. The medicine she-cat then went on to mouth "Thankyou". Sharpdusk opened his mouth to argue, but he knew better than shut his trap and went back to sorting herbs.

How could she do that, how could she even believe that liar. That is not My kit. I vow to tell the clan all the lies that Littlemoth has spilled at her death. I've never been one to go against the code, I never will be one. this will not destroy my reputation I can't let it, it will not destroy me. I don't care. they can wear me away all they want, I've, done, nothing. this can't be happening no not today. She should know better than to lie that's it, she has spilled blood. Not only her own blood, probably the blood of our clanmates too this, Means, War.

The tom padded away grumbling, Frostleaf snorted and was headed for home, the she-cat ran into the brisk wind, it pushed her at the back on her return. Soon she arrived back at Riverclan, Cinderpaw greeted her and Frostleaf shared the news about Littlemoths to soon end...

"Aw, But you must name him, he's your kit." Dovestar the leader of ThunderClan mewed in a pleading tone. Her eyes were full of misery, hope also lined her eyes

"don't say that again!" Sharpdusk growled in a menacing tone. His voice was low, no one could hear him, no one but his leader. The tom was bold to have made that move, but it was clear he meant it, his words stung like lemon over an open wound. Hurt clouded Dovestar's eyes. Her eyes darkened like a dusk shadow.

"He's your kit and I don't want to hear anything that you could say to hurt him!" Dovestar growled. She clearly meant she voice showed, it was hard and clear. Her eyes still held pain. Truth echoed just beyond her round and darkened eyes. Her face was curled up in a snarl, she looked mean, the tom didn't even know she could be mean. Oh but she could, she could be so very mean. Meaner than dogs trained to kill. Meaner that a broken hearted mother...

"Name, Him!" she shouted sternly once more, Sharpdusk obeyed but his voice was sharp and mean and growly and grumpy and all the other words that could describe this heart shattering voice that came out his mouth.

" LIEKIT I say, because it's all a LIE and that's not my kit." The tom screamed at the top of his lungs in a shattering voice. All his sanity seemed to have been knocked loose, he crumpled to the ground and Dovestar left the Tom to his misery and shame. He melted into a puddle. In his little Den with all those precious herbs.

On the Leader's way out she growled once more, but these hurt more than knowing was wasn't guilty, unbeknownst to his clan.

"I'm disappointed, and I know Lostfeather would have been too. If you had owned up I wouldn't have punished you, oh but I will. You won't know what yet, but soon you will have a punishment…"

She had brought his mentor into the problem, that was, never ok...

* * *

**/= Also known as**

Thunderclan

Leader- Dovestar/Lovey - Beautiful Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Deputy- Firewhisker/Wisps- Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat- Sharpdusk/Dusky - energetic blue-gray tom

Milkthistle/Thistle - White she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Cherryfur/Cherry -White she-cat with light ginger patches and green eyes

Apprentice, Carrotpaw

Screachwing/Screachy - Tall black she-cat with bright yellow eyes and a high pitch voice

Apprentice, Dirtpaw

Darkshade/Shade - Brownish black tom with dark amber eyes

Bright Shadow/Bright- Brown tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Apprentice, Liepaw

Doeskip/Skipper - Cream brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Snappaw

Archleap/Arch - redish brown tom with bright green eyes

Shatteredpond/Shatter- ragged grey she-cat with many scars and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Missedpaw

Waspstalk/Wasp- Fawn she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice,Nectarpaw

Scurriepad/Scurrie- small reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Fallowblaze/Fallow - black tom with electric yellow eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Houndcall/Hound - Ragged grey tom, looks kinda wolfish with yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Nectarpaw/Nectar - light ginger she-cat with honey yellow eyes.

Dawnpaw/ Dawny -Light grey and light ginger tortoiseshell with yellow eyes

Snappaw/Snips- White she-cat with brown patches and green eyes

Carrotpaw - Gringer she-cat with green eyes

Dirtpaw- Black-brown tom with yellow eyes

Missedpaw/missy- Blue tom with yellow eyes

Liepaw/ Dirty lair- smokey grey tom with yellow eyes

Queens-

Poppywillow/Poppy- Blue and Reddish ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Flutteringheart/Flutter- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits-

Floatedkit-blue tom that floated down the river.

ShadowClan

Leader

Shrewstar - light tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy

Sunnysun - golden she-cat with a long rippling pelt

Apprentice, Vinepaw

Medicine Cat

Vineacorn - mottled brown she-cat

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Warriors

Haystalk - dark black tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Herondapple - dark orange tom with white forepaws

Apprentice, Deadpaw

Flintpad - dark orange she-cat

Softsky - brown tom with ice-blue eyes

Sweetstorm - pure white she-cat with pointy ears

Sageleaf - white tom

Apprentices

Vinepaw - golden tom

Eaglepaw - golden she-cat

Dustpaw - golden tabby tom

Deadpaw- Black tom with yellow orange eyes

Queens

Flamehare - golden she-cat

Featherfur- brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Sharpface - golden tabby tom

Finchnose - golden tom

Kits

Shiningkit - pale tabby she-cat

Littlekit - pale tabby tom

Fleetkit - cream tom

Lostkit - light cream she-cat

RiverClan

Leader

Pearstar - light orange tom

Deputy

Nettlewatcher - fierce bluish-gray she-cat with dark brown stripes

Medicine Cat

Cinderfrost - pale blue she-cat with a white muzzle

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Warriors

Frostwhisper - bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Volepaw

Barkwater - dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Groundacorn - light brown tabby she-cat with fluffy scruff

Apprentices

Wetpaw - bright ginger tom

Volepaw - light orange tom

Frostpaw - mottled light brown tom

Queens

Softtree - light brown she-cat

Elders

Fennelmask - bright ginger tom

Kits

Dovekit - pale ginger tom

Petalkit - light brown she-cat

Badgerkit - speckled white she-cat

Brokenkit - light orange she-cat

Heavykit - bright ginger tom

WindClan

Leader

Jaystar - white she-cat

Deputy

Beechfang - dark cream tom with cloudy eyes

Medicine Cat

Puddlescar - light grey she-cat

Warriors

Boulderclaw - handsome brown tom

Apprentice, Molepaw

Ferretfrost - cream tabby tom

Apprentices

Molepaw - white she-cat

Queens

Featherspring - dusky brown she-cat

Kits

Rapidkit - creamy brown she-cat

Antkit - mottled brown she-cat

Jumpkit - speckled brown tom

**I guess I can accept OC's but make it in thunderclan and make in minimal, I already have the main characters, so other Oc's probably won't get much spotlight.**

**However, I would Like maybe a few she-cats later for Liepaw to like and probably lie to and cheat on...**


End file.
